ARGENTOSOMA
by FreedomValentine
Summary: my first yoh and anna pairing. shudders. yes, quite apocalyptic. there's a bit of hao too. basically a conversation between yoh and anna on the anime argentosoma from sunrise agency. my god, i'm crappy.


**ARGENTOSOMA**

"But, Anna-"

"No, and that means no. that show is so stupid."

"Argentosoma is not stupid!"

"Not stupid? What else would you call such a pathetic show? It doesn't even have a plot."

"How would you know! You don't even watch half the episodes!"

"I don't have to watch something like that so much to know even confirm that."

"At least it's better than-than-than-"

"Then what, Slack King?"

"Don't you ever watch television, Anna? And, it's _Shaman King_."

"Like you deserve it. Ren would have been a better choice, never mind his stupid hair."

"Whatever. Besides, I am the one who won in the end."

"Get something better to counter me, Shaman Slack King."

"Anna, you remind me of Ryu Soma sometimes."

"Please, I take that as an insult."

"Both of you are so sarcastic."

"Ryu Soma, the ugly paedophile asshole that takes himself to be the hottest thing on earth? You have to be kidding me. The bummer is so screwed up; he can't even tell an alien from a human."

"I take it back. You're just plain mean."

"And you're just plain stupid. It makes me wonder why I didn't leave you for Hao."

"You want to leave me for Hao? Are you serious?"

"You know what, I should have been serious about it from the start, when Hao was actually alive; or even not M I A."

"What the hell is M I A?"

"Truly, Yoh, you lack brains. M I A is a military term used by the Earth Alliance, though mostly the Atlantic Federation, for those who are either missing or cannot be located as a result of or during a battle."

"Where do you get this stuff from! This is so cool!"

"If you ever bothered watching one of the finer, more sensible productions from Sunrise, I probably would have been spared a lifetime's supply of headaches and itching desires to kill you slowly and torturously."

"Er, could you… repeat that…? Anna…?"

"Watch your Argentosoma if you must, Yoh. I just realized I have far more important things to do. Like checking if Hao is alive and available."

"Hao! You're going to Hao? But Anna, what for?"

"Can't you store anything in that head of yours for more than half a minute?"

"But, Anna, who's going to bully the bullies for me?"

"How about Tamao? She looks like weak tea, but she is hard stuff."

"Say, Anna.. If you're gone with Hao, does… do that mean I can watch what I want."

"Yeah. Guess so. I don't care anyway."

"Woohoo! So when is Hao coming to pick you up."

"Yoh, I cannot find words to describe your incompetence aptly."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Enjoy your Argentosoma. Talk about oxymoronic…"

"Argentosoma is not oxymoronic! It's cool!"

"The animation is passable, Yoh. That too, under excessively lenient standards."

"Anna, you should really sit down and watch the full 30 minutes at one go."

"And just what for? Every single character is just whiny and thinks they are God's gift to humanity. Fortunately, they are not. Especially Ryu Soma. Such a Casanova wannabe…"

"No, he isn't! He lost his Maki forever because of that stupid frank! He's just sad!"

"Exactly. The bottomline is, he is just sad. And Maki is a bimbotic nerd."

"Agreed."

"Hao, aren't you supposed to help me? You're my twin, you- Hao!"

"You're late; I was going to think of dumping the both of you here with Argentosoma."

"You might as well kill me."

"It's not like anybody wants to be stuck with you."

"Get off my neck."

"Sorry. Really I don't care about you. I'll die in the presence of Silver Wuss and friends."

"Fine, then! Go, both of you! I'm better off all alone!"

"Alright then, dear bro! Don't starve to death!"

"Take your time. Ten years is fine, actually."

"Let's go, my queen."

"Call me that again and you're a dead thing."

"You mean roadkill."

"Whatever."

_And so Yoh was left all alone, hungry and cold, refusing to eat Tamao's food, which was by the way, extremely unappetizing. Well, he had his Argentosoma at least. And there was always Hattie to fantasize about._


End file.
